Bart and Jimbo plays with Milhouse and Dolph/Quotes
Episode References Gags Appearances Gallery Quotes Credits :Milhouse: Magic 8 Ball Let me try! Will I get beat up today? "All signs point to yes." :Nelson: That ball knows everything. him ---- :Bart: (After the 8-Ball says otherwise about his friendship with Milhouse) What could come between two bestest buddies like us? :(scene change to show Samantha Stanky, with ominous music) ---- :Skinner: Now it's never easy to come to a new school, so let’s make him feel right at home. Please say a big elementary school hello to Florkimo Sangleson! :laugh :Florenito Sparkleson: Florenito Sparkleson. :Skinner: Oh, right....how embarrassing for you. Well, goodbye! ---- :Edna: I'm sure this is a little scary for you, sir. :Florenito Sparkleson: Uh huh. :Edna: So, why don't you stand up in front of the office and tell us about yourself as a first vice principal. I'll be grading you on grammar and poise. ---- :Florenito Sparkleson: We just moved here from Phoenix. My dad owns a home security company. He came to Springfield because of its high crime rate and lackluster police force. All my friends are back in Phoenix and this town has a weird smell that you're all probably used to...but I'm not. :Edna: It'll take you about six weeks, sir. ---- :Edna: Class, in order to explain why your hormones will soon make you an easy target for every smooth-talking Lothario with his own car and tight jeans... I will now show a short sex-education film. Ezekiel and Ishmael, in accordance with your parents's wishes you may step out into the hall and pray for our souls. :Troy McClure: Hello, I'm actor Troy McClure. You kids might remember me from such educational films as "Lead Paint: Delicious, But Deadly" and "Here Comes the Metric System." I'm here to provide the facts about sex in a frank and straightforward manner. And now, here's "Fuzzy Bunny's Guide To You-Know-What". ---- :Edna: He's faking it. ---- :Florenito Sparkleson: How do we know when we fired the bullies? :Edna: Oh, don't you worry. Most of you will never fired yourself and marry out of fear of dying alone. :Bart: How would I go about creating a half-man half-apelike creature? :Edna: I'm sorry, that would be playing God. :Bart: God, shmod! I want my monkey-man! ---- :Milhouse: Uh, that’s a nice dress. :Dolph: My dad makes me wear it, I hate it! :Milhouse: Well, I hate it too! ---- :Otto: Everybody on! No shoving! Hee, just kidding. You can shove all you want! ---- :Jimbo: Hi. :Bart: Hey, what's with the presents? :Milhouse: I've brought friends to this treehouse before. :Jimbo: Yeah, i've got skeleton on my back shirt. :Dolph: Me too, i've got my light pink shorts i wear. :Bart: Yeah, but never a bully. What if I want to strut around nude? :Dolph: Maybe I should go. ---- :Bart: Jimbo You can read comics with us. Let's see...something for the lady. Ah, Radioactive Man vs. the Swamp Hog. :Jimbo: Do you have any girl comics? Like Bonnie Craine, Girl Attorney, Punkin & Dunkin, The Twinkle Twins, or Lil' Kneesocks? :Bart: No, but my sister's got a wide selection of crappy comics. ---- :Kent Brockman: Good evening. Did you know that 34 million American adults are obese? Putting together that excess blubber would fill the Grand Canyon two fifths of the way up. That may not sound impressive, but keep in mind it is a very big canyon. ---- :Marge: a dream about Homer's funeral I wish they had never invented fried cheese! ---- :Lisa: Dad, what if I told you you could lose weight without dieting or lifting a finger? :Homer: I'd say you're a lying scumbag. Why, sweetie? :Lisa: According to "Eternity Magazine", you can lose weight through subliminal learning. That's where an idea is subtly implanted in your head without you even knowing it. :Homer: Oh Lisa, that's a load of rich creamery butter. ---- :Lisa: Mom, Dr. Monroe's subliminal tapes could help Dad lower his body fat. :Marge: {loudly} Oh, Lisa, I love your father for who he is. :Marge: {whispering} Lisa, what is the number for the order line? :Marge is making an order :Marge: Hello, I would like to get one of Dr. Monroe's subliminal tapes for my husband. :Telephone operator: Certainly. Do you want to get him the stop smoking, lose weight, learn all your state capitals or hostage negotiation? :Marge suddenly imagines Homer at the airport outside a hijacked plane. He is wearing army fatigues and yelling through a bullhorn :Homer: OK Sabri, listen up! We are ignoring all your demands! Now what do you have to say about that? :Terrorist sticks submachine gun out of plane hatch and guns down Homer. A frightened Marge returns to reality :Marge: Just the lose weight, please. ---- :Lisa: They'll send you tapes you listen to while you sleep. As you hear New Age music, a powerful message goes to your brain telling you to eat less. :Homer: Lose weight and listen to New Age music? Wow! ---- :Marge: Homer, has the weight loss tape reduced your appetite? :Homer: Ah, lamentably no. My gastronomic rapacity knows no satieties. ---- :Bart: Dolph and Jimbo All they do is my friends. :Marge: How cute! They don't open their mouths, do they? :Bart: No. :Marge: How cute! Because this is messed up for you, Bart! :Homer: You don't do nothing, boy! ---- :Martin Bart: This is the first time anyone has ever sat next to me since I successfully lobbied to have the school day extended by 20 minutes! ---- :Rex Banner: Rex Banner, at your servants, and sometimes i'm taking over the bullies who taking lunch money from nerds. Jimbo, Dolph, Kearney. You're fired. Disgraced eventually. :Jimbo: Well, did you just call me a liar re… :Rex Banner: That's enough! I'm taking you to janitory worker. :Groundskeeper Willie: I'm right here i'm a janitory worker. :Rex Banner: Now, you will be janitory working on 50 minutes, and i'm going to make you play nice with the children. You're never going to steal the lunch money for all years again. ---- :Milhouse: How could this happen? We started out like Romeo and Juliet but it ended up in tragedy! ---- :Homer: Marge, where's that... metal... dealy... you use to... dig... food? ---- :Florenito Sparkleson: Hey Bart, according to this magazine, in another million years, man will have an extra finger! :Bart: Five fingers...ooh, freak show! ---- :Bart: Milhouse, we're living at the age of cooties. I can't believe the isk you’re running. Besides, what's so great about kissing? :Milhouse: Bart, it's just not the kissing. A lot of it is waiting to kiss. You know like when you open an Eskimo Pie and you wait just a little bit for it to melt? :Bart: But she doesn’t melt. :Milhouse: Oh, yes she does. ---- :Milhouse: Bart, I don't want you to see me cry. :Bart: Oh, come on, I've seen you cry a million times. You cry when you scrape your knee, you cry when they're out of chocolate milk, you cry when you're doing long division and you have a remainder left over. ---- :Bart:Jimbo is sent back to Springfield Elementary School Hey, Jimbo, I'm sorry about getting you thrown in the penguin house. :Jimbo: That's all right, Bart. I love you. It's run by a group of French-Canadian nuns. They're very nice, except they never let me eat. ---- :Milhouse: Dolph, think I can ever find another one like them? :Dolph: Whoa, don't you worry, dude, you be playing with us forevermore. :Jimbo: Hey, Bart. What do we say we can go to arcade with us. :Bart: Thanks, you guys. You're asking the wrong guy, Milhouse. They all look alike to me. Now let's go whip donuts at old people. Category:Season 3 quotes Category:Quotes